quintary_starfandomcom-20200215-history
Savage Druid
Savage Druid Class Features All of the following are class features of the druid. Alignment Neutral Good, True Neutral, Chaotic Neutral, or Neutral Evil; a Savage Druid cannot be Lawful. Hit Die A Savage Druid gains a number of Hit Points equal to 1D6 plus their Constitution modifier every level. Class Skills The Savage Druid’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Balance (Dex), Concentration (Con), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Intimidate (Str/Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Heal (Wis), Jump (Str), Knowledge (Nature, Geography)(Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sneak (Dex), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), Tumble (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Points at 1st Level (4 + Int modifier) ×4. Skill Points at Each Additional Level 4 + Int modifier. Weapon and Armor Proficiency (Ex): Druids are proficient with the following weapons: club, great club, dagger, quarterstaff, scimitar, sickle, scythe, short spear, sling, long spear, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth). Savage Druids are not proficient with any kind of armor or shields. Spells (Sp): A savage druid casts divine spells, which may be drawn from the Druid or Ranger spell lists, as well as spells from the Nature, Plant, Fire, Water, Air, Earth, & Animal Domains. Their alignment may restrict her from casting certain spells opposed to her moral or ethical beliefs; see Chaotic, Evil, Good, and Lawful Spells, below. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time the way most Druids do (see below). The Savage Druid's number of spells known per level and spell points per level are identical to that of a Sorcerer. To learn or cast a spell, a Savage Druid must have a Wisdom score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a Savage Druid's spell is 10 + the spell level + the Savage Druid's Wisdom modifier. Savage Druids can use Metamagic feats, but they extend every spell into a one round casting time, as with a Sorcerer. Tireless Rage (Ex): At 17th level and higher, a Savage Druid no longer becomes fatigued at the end of her rage. Righteous Rage (Ex): A Savage Druid can enter a furious rage, similar to that of a barbarian except that it grants a +4 bonus to Wisdom rather than Strength, and grants the Druid the Intuitive Strike feat, allowing them to use Wisdom rather than Strength to modify their attacks, and it allows them to add their full Strength or Wisdom bonus (whichever is higher) to damage rolls with their slam attack. Attacking is the only use of Wisdom allowed during this rage, they cannot cast spells while raging, but they can benefit from spells they cast before raging. A Savage Druid can use this ability once per day at 1st level, and additional times per day as they level up. Righteous Fury (Ex): At 11th level a Savage Druid can cast attack spells while raging. The spells must be capable of dealing some form of hit point damage to one or more targets. The Savage Druid must succeed a Spellcraft check, DC 25 + Spell Level to successfully cast the spell. On a failed check the spell points are spent but the spell fails. Slam Attack (Ex): The Savage Druid learned to fight in the wild, taught by bears and cougars, as such their attacks are wild but effective. The Savage Druid gains a slam attack at first level, and at 6th level they get a second attack at the same attack bonus. If, after attaining 6th level, the Savage Druid fights with a light or one handed weapon and carries nothing else in their other hand they can also make a slam attack at -5 as part of their full attack action. The Savage Druid can take Multi-Attack to lessen this penalty to -2. If a Savage Druid were to take the Improved Natural Attack feat it would disrupt the damage advancement of this class, however they could take this feat after level 20 without penalty. The damage for the slam attack increases as depicted on the table. The Savage Druid adds half of their Strength modifier to the damage (rounded down). Swift Tracker (Ex): Beginning at 6th level, a Savage Druid can move at his normal speed while following tracks without taking the normal -5 penalty. He takes only a -10 penalty (instead of the normal -20) when moving at up to twice normal speed while tracking. Bonus Languages (Ex): A druid’s bonus language options include Sylvan, the language of woodland creatures. This choice is in addition to the bonus languages available to the character because of her race. A druid also knows Druidic, a secret language known only to druids, which she learns upon becoming a 1st-level druid. Druidic is a free language for a druid; that is, she knows it in addition to her regular allotment of languages and it doesn’t take up a language slot. Druids are forbidden to teach this language to non-druids. Druidic has its own alphabet. Nature Sense (Ex): A savage druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Track (Ex): A Savage Druid gains Track as a bonus feat. Timeless Body (Ex): After attaining 15th level, a druid no longer takes ability score penalties for aging and cannot be magically aged. Any penalties she may have already incurred, however, remain in place. Bonuses still accrue, and the druid still dies of old age when her time is up. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the attitude of an animal, Savage Druids also have this ability, but their wild nature tends to frighten some animals. The Savage Druid takes a -1 penalty to Wild Empathy checks for every HD fewer the animal has compared to the Savage Druid (-10 Limit), this penalty inverts and grants a bonus to Wild Empathy checks made with creatures that have more hit dice than the Savage Druid (+10 Limit). In all other ways this works like the normal Druid ability. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person. The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and her Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the druid and the animal must be able to study each other, which means that they must be within 30 feet of one another under normal conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. A savage druid can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but she takes a -8 penalty on the check on top of any bonuses or penalties and the bonus limit is +5. Resist Nature’s Lure (Ex): Starting at 4th level, a druid gains a +4 bonus on saving throws against the spell-like abilities of fey. Venom Immunity (Ex): At 9th level, a druid gains immunity to all poisons. Favored Enemy (Ex): At 2nd level, a Savage Druid may select a type of creature from among those given on Table: Favored Enemies. The Savage Druid gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Perception, Sense Motive, Sneak, and Survival checks when using these skills against creatures of this type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against such creatures. At 7th level and every five levels thereafter (12th and 17th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy from those given on the table. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by 2. If the ranger chooses humanoids or outsiders as a favored enemy, he must also choose an associated subtype, as indicated on the table. If a specific creature falls into more than one category of favored enemy, the ranger’s bonuses do not stack; he simply uses whichever bonus is higher. Table: Savage Druid Favored Enemies Obtain Familiar (Sp): At 4th level a Savage Druid can obtain a familiar. Doing so takes 24 hours and uses up magical materials that cost 100 gp. A familiar is a magical beast that resembles a small animal and is unusually tough and intelligent. The creature serves as a companion and servant. The Savage Druid chooses the kind of familiar he gets. As the Savage Druid advances in level, his familiar also increases in power. If the familiar dies or is dismissed by the Savage Druid, the Savage Druid must attempt a DC 15 Fortitude saving throw. Failure means he loses 200 experience points per sorcerer level; success reduces the loss to one-half that amount. However, a Savage Druid experience point total can never go below 0 as the result of a familiar’s demise or dismissal. A slain or dismissed familiar cannot be replaced for a year and day. A slain familiar can be raised from the dead just as a character can be, and it does not lose a level or a Constitution point when this happy event occurs. A character with more than one class that grants a familiar may have only one familiar at a time. A familiar is a normal animal that gains new powers and becomes a magical beast when summoned to service by a sorcerer or wizard. It retains the appearance, Hit Dice, base attack bonus, base save bonuses, skills, and feats of the normal animal it once was, but it is treated as a magical beast instead of an animal for the purpose of any effect that depends on its type. Only a normal, unmodified animal may become a familiar. An animal companion cannot also function as a familiar. A familiar also grants special abilities to its master (a sorcerer or wizard), as given on the table below. These special abilities apply only when the master and familiar are within 1 mile of each other. Levels of different classes that are entitled to familiars stack for the purpose of determining any familiar abilities that depend on the master’s level. Familiars Familiar Basics Use the basic statistics for a creature of the familiar’s kind, but make the following changes: Hit Dice For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the master’s character level or the familiar’s normal HD total, whichever is higher. Hit Points The familiar has one-half the master’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down, regardless of its actual Hit Dice. Attacks Use the master’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all his classes. Use the familiar’s Dexterity or Strength modifier, whichever is greater, to get the familiar’s melee attack bonus with natural weapons. Damage equals that of a normal creature of the familiar’s kind. Saving Throws For each saving throw, use either the familiar’s base save bonus (Fortitude +2, Reflex +2, Will +0) or the master’s (as calculated from all his classes), whichever is better. The familiar uses its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn’t share any of the other bonuses that the master might have on saves. Skills For each skill in which either the master or the familiar has ranks, use either the normal skill ranks for an animal of that type or the master’s skill ranks, whichever are better. In either case, the familiar uses its own ability modifiers. Regardless of a familiar’s total skill modifiers, some skills may remain beyond the familiar’s ability to use. Familiar Ability Descriptions All familiars have special abilities (or impart abilities to their masters) depending on the master’s combined level in classes that grant familiars, as shown on the table below. The abilities given on the table are cumulative. Natural Armor Adj: The number noted here is an improvement to the familiar’s existing natural armor bonus. Int: The familiar’s Intelligence score. Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm’s reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. Share Spells (Su): At the master’s option, he may have any spell (but not any spell-like ability) he casts on himself also affect his familiar. The familiar must be within 5 feet at the time of casting to receive the benefit. If the spell or effect has a duration other than instantaneous, it stops affecting the familiar if it moves farther than 5 feet away and will not affect the familiar again even if it returns to the master before the duration expires. Additionally, the master may cast a spell with a target of "You" on his familiar (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. A master and his familiar can share spells even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the familiar’s type (magical beast). Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar out to a distance of up to 1 mile. The master cannot see through the familiar’s eyes, but they can communicate empathically. Because of the limited nature of the link, only general emotional content can be communicated. Because of this empathic link, the master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Deliver Touch Spells (Su): If the master is 5th level or higher, a familiar can deliver touch spells for him. If the master and the familiar are in contact at the time the master casts a touch spell, he can designate his familiar as the "toucher." The familiar can then deliver the touch spell just as the master could. As usual, if the master casts another spell before the touch is delivered, the touch spell dissipates. Speak with Master (Ex): If the master is 9th level or higher, a familiar and the master can communicate verbally as if they were using a common language. Other creatures do not understand the communication without magical help. Speak with Animals of Its Kind (Ex): If the master is 13th level or higher, a familiar can communicate with animals of approximately the same kind as itself (including dire varieties): bats with bats, rats with rodents, cats with felines, hawks and owls and ravens with birds, lizards and snakes with reptiles, toads with amphibians, weasels with similar creatures (weasels, minks, polecats, ermines, skunks, wolverines, and badgers). Such communication is limited by the intelligence of the conversing creatures. Spell Resistance (Ex): If the master is 17th level or higher, a familiar gains spell resistance equal to the master’s level + 5. To affect the familiar with a spell, another spellcaster must get a result on a caster level check (1d20 + caster level) that equals or exceeds the familiar’s spell resistance. Scry on Familiar (Sp): If the master is 17th level or higher, he may scry on his familiar (as if casting the scrying spell) once per day. |}